


Night-Sight

by WindStainedDreams



Series: Scattered Rainbows [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Rainbows, Sorta Kinda Afterlife, Sorta Kinda Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Always one among the lone</em><br/>Endless Night-Sight to be shown  <em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Linked with the Pronoun Verse http://archiveofourown.org/series/52000, so reading them together may help, although the poems can stand alone. Set a little later in the verse.

Swim-float, breathe in your true sky  
Feel the raindrops passing by  
Smoothest silken creamy flow  
Weight so far down there below

Through the mist and through the fog  
Nothing fast in this dark bog  
Ocean’s deep and hollow dark  
Nevermore to leave a mark

Upon the blaze of your skin  
Raging, raging deep within  
Passion’s heat a distant dream  
Carried by a burnt-out beam

Hard-soft bed, eternal home  
Moisture-laden giving foam  
Always one among the lone  
Endless Night-Sight to be shown 

Feel the Night-Sight creeping through  
Sweetly seeping poisoned dew  
Drink up, chalice empty be  
Gifts it gives are never free

Lone-Rider came, Lone-Rider left  
Only heartache, all bereft  
Tears of star-gems weeping gold  
Always only feel the cold

Ice is crystal home of glass  
All your seasons must now pass  
Burning, drowning, flying past  
Buried in the earth at last

Silence, gentle blessed peace  
You have found your sweet release  
Night-Sight gifted, Night-Sight lost  
It was never worth the cost


End file.
